Because of You
by silverbellbaby
Summary: What happens when Lucky turns abusive towards his girlfriend, Elizabeth? Especially when he picks up on the growing feelings between her and Jason? They grow unexpectedly, but Lucky decides to take care of that once and for all. Will Jason save Elizabeth in time or will she succumb to Lucky's violent threats? Rated 'M' for violence/language. Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

**This short story will be based on the title 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson. I've wanted to do a story on this since I put up the Liason poll. I know it wasn't one of the poll choices, but I hope you will still read and review so I know what you think. This will be a dark story so it will be rated 'M' for violence and language. Thank you for your patience while I write my one-shots and short stories.**

**Title: Because of you**

**Artist: Kelly Clarkson**

**Summary: What happens when Lucky turns abusive towards his girlfriend, Elizabeth? Especially when he picks up on the growing feelings between her and Jason? They grow unexpectedly, but Lucky decides to take care of that once and for all. Will Jason save Elizabeth in time or will she succumb to Lucky's violent threats?**

**Chapter 1**

(Elizabeth thought she had the perfect life. She had a successful career at the hospital working as a nurse and a handsome boyfriend who adored her. He always showers her with love and affection and even though she says he doesn't need to, he spoiled her with gifts. Lucky and her have been going out for about a year and a half and he's been secretly saving up for an engagement ring for the past couple of months. Lucky asked Elizabeth to move in after a year of dating and she accepted. So far, everything has been going perfect…Until the day Lucky Spencer showed his true colors)

(Elizabeth has been friends with Jason Morgan her whole life and she didn't think it was a problem that Jason was also in her life, until Lucky informed her he didn't like Jason hanging out with her and told her to break all ties with him. Elizabeth was about to find out the price you pay when you go against your violent boyfriend)

(Elizabeth is at work at General Hospital and is at the Nurse's Station sorting out files when Jason gets off the elevator and sees Elizabeth. As he walks towards her, he can't help but stare at her. He knew they were only friends. At least, that's what they've always been because she's seeing Lucky. But, what she didn't know is Jason's secretly been in love with his 'friend' since they were growing up. He's always had to hide his feelings because he never wanted to put her in the position of choosing between him and Lucky. Of course, he wanted her to choose him, but he could never be that selfish. If Elizabeth ever did have feelings for Jason, she never showed him or told him. So, he decided to just be friends)

(Jason stares at her. She was always so beautiful, so flawless, and so perfect. How he longed to make her his. He goes to the Nurse's Station)

Jason: (smiled) "Hey."

(Elizabeth looked up from her folders to see who was standing across from her, revealing Jason. She smiles)

Liz: "Well, hello there."

Jason: "Haven't talked to you lately. Anything exciting going on?"

Liz: (chuckles softly) "I wish." (tilts her head) "Well, Lucky is taking me out to lunch."

(Jason tries not to show his disappointment)

Jason: "Oh." (nodding) "Sounds fun."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, we thought we'd check out the new Mexican place on Main Street. You know, see if it's any good."

Jason: (nods quickly) "Sure."

Liz: (smiles) "I never thanked you for helping me with the bathroom door at my place. I would have asked Lucky, but he was at work."

Jason: (shakes his head) "You know I'd do anything for you, Elizabeth." (chuckles nervously) "I mean, isn't that what friends are for?"

Liz: (smiles) "Of course. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jason: (shakes his head) "You'll never have to worry about that." (smiles a little) "You can always count on me."

Liz: (smiles) "Aw!"

(Elizabeth walks to him and pulls him into a hug. Lucky comes out of the elevator and witnesses Elizabeth and Jason's hug and his face turns bright red with rage. He gathers himself before approaching his girlfriend and the enforcer)

Lucky: "Hey. Did I come at a bad time?"

(Elizabeth and Jason break free from their hug and look at Lucky)

Liz: "Hey, sweetie." (confused) "Oh, is it time for lunch already?" (chuckles) "I guess time flies when you're at work."

Lucky: (fake smiles) "Yeah, it's that time." (looks at Jason annoyingly) "Jason."

Jason: (nods) "Hey, Lucky." (to Liz) "Well, I will talk to you later."

Liz: (nods) "Yep." (smiles) "Hey, thanks again for fixing the door for me."

Jason: (smiles a little) "No problem."

(Jason waves at Elizabeth and nods at Lucky before going into the elevator, leaving the hospital. Lucky walks closer to Elizabeth and looks at her with a confused face)

Lucky: "What was that all about?"

Liz: "Oh." (chuckles) "Our bathroom door decided it didn't want to work this morning and I didn't wanna bug you at work, so I asked Jason and he was nice enough to help us out."

Lucky: (scoffs lightly) "How thoughtful of him."

(Elizabeth picks up on Lucky's mood and grows concerned)

Liz: "Hey, is everything okay?"

Lucky: (nods) "Yeah. Why?"

Liz: (shrugs) "I don't know. You just seem annoyed about something."

Lucky: (rolls his eyes) "Well, I'm not crazy about Jason helping us out. It makes me feel like I'm not good enough or that I can't fix what's broken."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "Well, honey, I didn't wanna interrupt you at work and Jason came by to visit earlier to say hi and he offered to help."

Lucky: (annoyed) "Yeah, well, you could've called me at work. And what's this about Jason visiting you at work? Does he do it a lot?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No. He doesn't visit a lot. Just sometimes. He's a friend of mine so it's nice to get visits from friends. Besides, I'm not gonna call you at work just to look at our door, Lucky. I know you're busy at work. If it was an emergency, then I would."

Lucky: (under his breath) "Whatever."

(Lucky walks around in a circle and it's clear to Elizabeth he's pissed off)

Liz: "Are you having a bad day at work or something?"

(Lucky stops moving and faces Elizabeth)

Lucky: (shakes his head) "No. Why?"

Liz: "Because you're pissed off about something."

(Lucky shakes his head angrily at Elizabeth and walks away down the hall. Elizabeth calls out his name and when he doesn't respond, she goes after him. He goes to an empty room and tries to cool off. Elizabeth goes into the room and shuts the door to give them some privacy)

Liz: (irritated) "What the hell is the matter with you? If you're so upset with Jason fixing our bathroom door, you don't have to be."

(Lucky turns around and looks at Elizabeth angrily)

Lucky: "Jason doesn't need to be fixing things at our place. If you need someone, you call me!"

Liz: (puts her hands up) "Lucky, I already told you. I didn't want to bug you at work."

(Lucky walks closer to Elizabeth)

Lucky: (raises his eyebrows) "Are you sure that's all it is?"

Liz: (hands on her hips) "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Lucky: (shrugs) "You and Morgan have been acting pretty friendly lately."

Liz: (scoffs) "Are you serious? Lucky, we're only friends! Why can't you understand?"

Lucky: (glares at her) "I see the way you two look at each other. I see the flirting."

(Elizabeth walks up to Lucky and angrily looks at him)

Liz: "How many fucking times do I have to tell you?! We're only friends!"

(All of a sudden, Lucky slaps Elizabeth across the face and angrily yells at her)

Lucky: "Don't lie to me, Elizabeth! I'm not blind!"

(Elizabeth covers her stinging cheek with her hand and tears form in her eyes. She backs up a little bit, scared that he might do it again. Lucky looks at her and can tell he hurt her. He looks at her apologically)

Lucky: (sighs) "E-Elizabeth, I-I'm sorry. I didn't-I didn't mean to do that."

(Elizabeth looks at him angrily)

Liz: "You need to go. Now."

(Lucky looks at her weirdly)

Lucky: "I thought we were gonna have lunch at that new Mexican place?"  
Liz: (shakes her head, angrily) "After what you just did, I'm not going anywhere with you."

Lucky: (sadly) "Baby, I'm sorry. I never should have done that. I just got so mad. I just need to cool off and I promise I'll be okay." (smiles a little) "Do you need me to pick you up anything?"

Liz: (shakes her head angrily) "No. I'll be fine. Please go."

(Lucky nods and leaves. Elizabeth goes up to a mirror and checks out her cheek, which is bright red with a little hand print on it)

Liz: (sighs) "Oh, no. How the hell am I gonna explain this to everyone here? Shit, and to Jason as well. If he sees this, he's gonna kill Lucky. Thank god I brought makeup with me in my locker. Hopefully, no one sees me while I run there quickly."

(Elizabeth goes to the door and peeks outside into the hallway and thankfully doesn't see anyone around. She walks quickly to her locker and as she's putting on makeup to cover her bruise, someone comes up to her and notices the bruise)

Guy: "Holy crap, Elizabeth. Are you okay?"

(Elizabeth turns to see whose talking to her, revealing Patrick. She smiles a little at him)

Liz: "It's okay, Patrick. I just bumped into a door when I wasn't looking where I was going." (chuckles softly) "I can be a little clumsy."

(Patrick goes to Elizabeth and tries to comfort her, but Elizabeth backs away, clearing her throat. Patrick backs away slowly with his hands up)

Patrick: (concerned) "I-I didn't mean to scare you or interfere. I was just trying to help."

Liz: (shakes her head & smiles) "No, it's okay."

(Elizabeth finishes with her makeup and puts it back in her locker before smiling at Patrick)

Liz: "See? All better. Well, I'm gonna go get some lunch."

Patrick: (confused) "I thought Lucky was taking you out?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "Nope. Change of plans."

Patrick: (puzzled) "O-kay."

(Elizabeth shuts her locker before walking away)

Liz: "See you after lunch, Patrick."

(Elizabeth leaves the locker room, leaving Patrick more confused)

Patrick: "Okay, that was weird."

(Patrick looks in Elizabeth's direction where she walked out and shakes his head in confusion. After a minute, he leaves the locker room as well)

**Chapter One Done**

**Please let me know what you think. I'm planning on turning this story into a dark one because of the song title. This is mostly a test story to see what you think. I just wanted to try it and see how it goes. I hope you will consider leaving a review. There are three chapters to this story, including this one, so it's not very long. Thank you for reading. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2 of my Kelly Clarkson short story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you will consider reviewing so I know what you think of the story so far. Thank you. Thank you to those to have followed/favorite this story. I don't own any rights to the song or the artist, just my own creation & storyline.**

**Chapter 2**

(Elizabeth is off today, so she thought she'd do some cleaning. As she's doing some cleaning in the bathroom, she can't help but look at her face…the spot where Lucky hit her. As she's looking in the mirror, she deeply sighs)

Liz: "Oh, no. You'd think the bruise would've disappeared by now. Damn it. Well, before I go anywhere today, I better hide it so no one sees it."

(Just as she's about to put makeup on, there's a knock at the door. Elizabeth looks confused as she wonders who is at the door. She knew Lucky had a tendency of forgetting his apartment keys, so she figured it was him. As she walks to the door, she speaks)

Liz: (chuckles softly) "Okay, Lucky, did you forget your keys again?"

(When she opens the door, she sees Jason and looks confused to see him)

Liz: "Jason, H-Hi. What are you doing here?"

Jason: (smiles a little) "I hope you don't mind. I was in the neighborhood and I saw your car outside so thought I'd say hi."

Liz: "Hi." (nervously) "Um, come in."

(Jason nods as he goes in. When he turns around to face her, he notices the bruise on her face)

Jason: "Holy shit. Eliz-Elizabeth, what happened to your face?"

(Jason walks towards her to get a better look, but she backs up and shakes her head)

Liz: "It-It's nothing."

Jason: (shakes his head angrily) "It's not nothing, Elizabeth. Who hit you?"

Liz: (shakes her head weirdly) "No one."

Jason: "Elizabeth, I know a bruise when I see one and you definitely didn't get that from running into a door or whatever." (angrily) "Now, I'm gonna ask you again. Who did this?"

Liz: (puts her hands up) "Why? So you can beat the person to death, Jason? I love you because you're one of my best friends, but you don't need to know everything about my personal life."

(Jason looks at her in disbelief)

Jason: "You…You think that's all you are to me, Elizabeth? Friendship?"

(Jason shakes his head in frustration and looks at her sadly)

Jason: "If you only knew how I really felt. I…I…"

(Jason looks down. Elizabeth walks to him and takes his hands in hers and looks at him sadly)

Liz: "I know how you feel about me, Jason. I have feelings for you, too." (shakes her head) "But, I'm with Lucky and I love him. I'm not gonna walk away from him."

Jason: (seriously) "Even though he's hitting you?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "I never said it was Lucky who hit me. I didn't even say I got hit."

(Jason puts his hands on his hips and scoffs)

Jason: "Elizabeth, you know me better than that. You know there' no sense in lying to me. You know the business I'm in. I know when someone is lying. And you know how I know it was Lucky who hit you? I've seen his attitude lately. Take yesterday for example. He didn't seem himself when the three of us were talking. As a matter of fact, he seemed annoyed when he was talking to me. What the hell was his problem, anyway?"

Liz: (sighs deeply) "Nothing. You're seeing things that aren't there, Jason."

(Jason walks up to Elizabeth and takes her hands in his and holds them up to his chest)

Jason: (pleading) "Please, Elizabeth. Talk to me."

(Elizabeth stares into Jason's worried eyes and can tell he's scared for her so she realizes she needs to open up to him. She briefly closes her eyes and sighs before looking at him)

Liz: "Yes, he hit me."

Jason: (nods slowly) "Go on."

Liz: "He wasn't happy with me that I asked you to fix our bathroom door and he yelled at me. When I told him I didn't want to bug him at work unless it was an emergency, he accused me of wanting to be with you instead of him."

Jason: (confused) "But, there isn't anything going on between us. We're only friends."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, but he feels we feel more for each other than we're admitting."

Jason: (shakes his head) "No matter what I feel for you, Elizabeth, I would never try come between you and Lucky."

Liz: (nods) "I know that." (smiles a little) "You're a true friend." (smile fades) "But, he feels we're doing stuff behind his back."

Jason: (shakes his head angrily) "He's a fucking idiot if he thinks that. You and I have been friends for as long as I can remember."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Yeah, well, in his defense, you and I have been talking a lot."

Jason: (tilts his head) "That's what friends do, Elizabeth."

Liz: (sighs) "Yeah, well, I-I think it's best if we stay away from each other for awhile…at least until he cools off."

Jason: (laughs incredulously) "Elizabeth, he's not gonna cool off." (seriously) "Has he hit you before? I mean, before yesterday?"

(Jason stares at Elizabeth and notices she's nervous about answering his question)

Jason: (angrily) "He has, hasn't he?"

Liz: "He didn't mean it."

(Jason turns bright red in the face)

Jason: (shouts) "Son of a bitch! That's it! That's it, Elizabeth!" (angrily) "Get your stuff. We're leaving."

(Elizabeth stops Jason from leading her to the bedroom to get her suitcase)

Liz: "Jason, I'm not leaving. Like I said, he didn't mean it. I know if you stay away, he won't do it again."

(Jason looks at her with a shocked look)

Jason: "Elizabeth, don't you get it? If he's done it before, he'll do it again. Guys like Lucky, they say they won't do it again, if you stay away from you friends, but if they get mad again, they'll use any reason to go after you. Besides, you shouldn't have to sacrifice your friends for your relationship. That's not how relationships go."

Liz: (defensively) "Who are you, the relationship expert? You know nothing about my relationship with Lucky! Yeah, he can be stubborn, but he's also sweet and loving."

Jason: (shakes his head angrily) "You're defending a guy who hits you. How is he loving when he does that?"

(Elizabeth goes to the door and opens it and stands in front of it, folding her arms)

Liz: (angrily) "I think you should go."

Jason: (sighs sadly) "Elizabeth, please. I'm just trying to help."

(Elizabeth looks at the hallway and then back at Jason, as if signaling for him to leave)

Jason: (sighs sadly) "Just know I'm always here."

(Jason then walks out of the apartment as Elizabeth shuts the door. Jason looks at the apartment door and tears form in his eyes)

Jason: "I love you, Elizabeth."

(Jason leaves the apartment building. Inside the apartment, Elizabeth walks to her kitchen table and breaks down crying. She covers her face with her hands for a few minutes before looking up and shaking her head, sniffling)

Liz: "What have I done? What Jason said was right." (wipes her face) "I need to get out of here. I know I told him to go, but I should have told him to stay."

(Elizabeth walks to her bedroom and gets out her suitcase, opening it up. As she puts clothes in it, she hears the front door open and shut. She hears Lucky's voice)

Lucky: "Elizabeth, are you here?"

(Elizabeth has a worried look on her face as she tries to pack faster. All of a sudden, she hears Lucky come into the bedroom and looks at her confused)

Lucky: "Elizabeth, wh-what are you doing?"

Liz: (nervously) "I'm staying at Emily's for the night. It's been awhile since I've seen her."

(Lucky studies her and then looks at the clothes in her suitcase before looking back at her)

Lucky: "It sure looks like you're going there for more than one night the way you're packing." (glaring at her) "Are you telling me the truth?"

Liz: (chuckles nervously) "Why wouldn't I be? I have no reason to lie to you."

Lucky: (angrily) "Then why are you? I can tell you're lying, Elizabeth. You're acting strangely for someone who's only staying with Emily for one night."

Liz: (nervously shakes her head) "No, I'm not." (chuckles) "Don't worry, babe. I'll be back tomorrow."

Lucky: (shakes his head angrily) "No, you won't. You're not going anywhere."

(Before Elizabeth can say anything, Lucky turns around and walks to the front door and locks it. While he's doing this, Elizabeth frantically gets her cell phone out of her pocket and texts Jason. She tried to text him quickly so Lucky doesn't see her. Just as she presses 'send', Lucky comes back in the bedroom and angrily shuts the door and locks it)

Lucky: (shakes his head) "You think I don't know what you did just now, Elizabeth?"

(Elizabeth tries not to show how worried she looks, but she can't help it)

Liz: (shakes her head) "What do you mean?"

(Lucky walks towards her with his hands shaped into a fist)

Lucky: "You don't think I know you were texting Morgan to come here?"

Liz: (shakes her head worriedly) "No, I wasn't."

Lucky: "Prove it. Give me your phone so I can see."

Liz: "L-Lucky, I wasn't…"

Lucky: (shouting) "Save it!" (shakes his head angrily) "You've been very bad, Elizabeth. You need to be punished so you don't disobey me again."

(As Lucky comes closer to her, she whimpers and whispers to herself)

Liz: "Jason, please hurry. Rescue me."

(At Jason's penthouse, he's just about to unlock his door when his phone beeps. He takes his phone out of his leather jacket and notices it's a text from Elizabeth. He looks at his phone in confusion, wondering why she'd be texting him when she just told him to leave her alone. He decides to read the text to see what she needed)

Jason,

Help me. Please. Liz

(Jason reads the text in horror. He looks up and speaks aloud)

Jason: "Oh, no. Elizabeth."

(Jason tries to call her, but it goes straight to voicemail)

Jason: (worriedly) "Please be okay."

(He puts his phone in his pants pocket and as he rushes in the elevator, he shouts)

Jason: "If you hurt her, Spencer, I will fucking kill you!"

(The elevator closes with a frantic Jason waiting impatiently)

**Chapter Two Done**

**Please let me know what you think. Do you think Jason will get to Elizabeth in time or do you think he'll be too late? Reviews are encouraged. Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for reviewing this story and for following/favorite-ing! I appreciate it. I'm glad you're enjoying it. This is the last chapter of my 'Because of you' story. Please review so I know what you think. Thank you. I don't own any rights to the song title or the singer, but I do own the storyline/story.**

**Title: Because of You**

**Artist: Kelly Clarkson**

**Summary: What happens when Lucky turns abusive towards his girlfriend, Elizabeth? Especially when he picks up on the growing feelings between her and Jason? They grow unexpectedly, but Lucky decides to take care of that once and for all. Will Jason save Elizabeth in time or will she succumb to Lucky's violent threats?**

**Chapter 3**

(At Lucky and Elizabeth's apartment, Elizabeth tries to run away from a deranged Lucky. She runs to her bedroom door and unlocks it and opens it. As she's running to the front door, Lucky grabs her and has her face him. He slaps her across the face)

Lucky: (angrily) "Do you like that, Elizabeth? Huh? You're about to get a whole lot more."

Liz: (crying) "Please, Lucky, let me go. I-I promise I won't tell anyone about what happened."

Lucky: "But you did, Elizabeth. You told Morgan. I'm sure he'll be here soon." (smirks) "Which means I have time to treat the way you deserve…a fucking whore." (angrily) "No on cheats on me and gets away with it!"

Liz: (shakes her head) "But, I didn't, Lucky. Don't you get it? I've always been faithful!"

Lucky: (shouts) "Don't lie to me, bitch!"

(Lucky punches Elizabeth in the nose and then throws her across the room, landing on the coffee table so hard it breaks. He watches her lay still for a few seconds before she slowly moves. Lucky stares at her with rage in his face)

Lucky: "This will teach you to mess with me and lie to me, Elizabeth. No one lies or messes with me and gets away with it."

(Lucky begins to walk closer to her. Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Jason is in his black blazer frantically driving to get to Elizabeth. He's driving as fast as he can and cursing under his breath)

Jason: (normal voice) "Come on! Damn it! I need to get there faster!" (worriedly) "Please, Elizabeth, be okay. Please let me get to you in time."

(Jason hits the steering wheel with his hand angrily)

Jason: "I never should have left you alone. Even though you demanded I leave, I should have stayed with you."

(Tears form in his eyes)

Jason: "I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you, Elizabeth. I love you so much. I should have told you how I truly felt." (shakes his head angrily) "I promise you this, Elizabeth, when I see you, I'm never letting you go."

(After what seems like forever of getting to Elizabeth, he finally reaches her apartment parking lot. He notices her car and runs inside the apartment building and when he gets to her door, he tries to open it, but the door is locked. He starts pounding on it, screaming Elizabeth's name. He steps back from the door and runs toward it, breaking the door open, causing the broken door to fall on the ground. Jason frantically looks around until he sees her on the floor in the living room under the broken coffee table. He runs to her)

Jason: "Elizabeth? Elizabeth?"

(Elizabeth isn't moving, so Jason feels her pulse, which is weak. He falls to his knees and takes her in his arms and caresses her bruised face and tangled hair)

Jason: (crying) "Please be okay. Please. I love you so much." (shaking his head) "I never should have left you earlier. I'll never forgive myself."

(As Jason cradles her in his arms, he hears a soft moan coming from her. He looks at her face, hoping to see some kind of facial expression or movement. Elizabeth moves her head and moans softly)

Jason: "It's okay, baby. I'm here. I'm here. I'm never letting you go."

(Elizabeth smiles a little, but her eyes are still closed)

Liz: "Good. You better not ever let me go."

(Jason laughs, so happy she's talking)

Jason: (sniffles) "You scared me. I-I thought I lost you. I thought I would never get the chance to tell you how I feel."

(Elizabeth slowly opens her eyes and looks at him, smiling)

Liz: "You will never lose me. I will always be yours. Truth of the matter is, I think I've always been yours, I just didn't know it."

Jason: "Do you know where Lucky went?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, I don't."

Jason: "I'm gonna call an ambulance and wait for them to take you to the hospital and then I'm going after Lucky."

Liz: (shakes her head) "Jason…"

Jason: "Elizabeth, please, don't try stop me."

Liz: (smiles) "No, what I was gonna say was…kick his ass."

Jason: (smirks) "You better believe I will."

(Just as Jason is about to help Elizabeth up, he hears someone come through the front doorway and laugh)

Lucky: "I see you found your precious Elizabeth." (smiles wickedly) "Too bad, I was just about to finish the job."

(Lucky takes a drink of his bottle of alcohol, which is almost gone. Jason looks at Lucky with rage in his eyes. He looks at Elizabeth and kisses her forehead)

Jason: "I'll be right back. I'm taking care of Spencer once and for all."

(Elizabeth nods in repliance and Jason helps her go against the wall in the living room so she doesn't get in the middle of the fight. Jason stands up to face Lucky, who shakes his head and chuckles)

Lucky: "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Morgan."

Jason: (angrily) "Now is your chance, Spencer. Are you ready to die? As long as I'm here, you don't have a prayer in living."

Lucky: (laughs) "Do you really think you're that tough, Morgan? Are you forgetting I'm a cop?" (shakes his head) "I have no problem killing you."

Jason: (raises his eyebrows & chuckles) "Do you forget what I do for a living? Trust me, I've dealt with stronger people than you. You're nothing. You say you've been waiting for this moment?" (smiles a little) "Come and get me. We'll see whose left standing."

Liz: (smiles proudly) "My money is on Jason. Always has and always will be."

(Lucky looks at Elizabeth furiously)

Lucky: "Bitch!"

Jason: (glares at him) "Hey! Did I give you permission to talk to her? No, I didn't. You will have to get through me first."

Lucky: "With pleasure."

(Jason walks slowly towards Lucky. Lucky runs to Jason and swings at him, but Jason blocks his face and punches Lucky in the nose, causing Lucky to fall backwards and land on the kitchen table. He raises his hand to feel his nose, which is covered in blood. He looks at Jason)

Jason: (smirks) "Aren't police officers supposed to be tough and good at beating people up when necessary? You can't get in one good punch?" (chuckles softly) "You're one pathetic police officer."

(Lucky gets so fed up with rage that he shouts as he runs to Jason. Lucky raises his fists ready to punch Jason, but Jason stops him by kicking him in his most sensitive spot. Lucky groans in pain and when he tries to get in one last punch, Jason grabs his face and hits him so hard that Lucky falls to the floor and curls up in a ball, holding his crotch and moans. Jason stares at him and sees Lucky doesn't try get up. Jason walks to Elizabeth and bends down and puts his hands on her face, caressing it)

Jason: "How are you feeling?"

Liz: (nods) "I'm better now that you're here." (softly cries) "I'm sorry I told you to leave."

Jason: (shakes his head) "I'm just glad I got here before he…" (tears in his eyes) "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I shouldn't have left you. I know you told me to, but deep down, I knew something was gonna happen."

Liz: "Hey." (shakes her head) "All that matters now is you're here now." (smiles a little) "You saved my life."

Jason: "I'd give my life for you. I hope you know that. I love you, Elizabeth Webber. I always have."

Liz: (laughs) "I love you, too, Jason Morgan. I think I've always loved you, even when I was too stubborn to admit it."

Jason: (chuckles) "That makes two of us."

(Elizabeth sees Lucky out of the corner of her eye get up and angrily goes after Jason)

Liz: (gasps loudly) "Jason! Behind you!"

(Jason gets up quickly and turns around but before he can do anything, Lucky punches Jason in the face. Lucky briefly laughs before seeing the look in Jason's face and has a look of horror in his face as Jason punches him in the face, then in the stomach, causing Lucky to hit the back of his head in the corner spot of the counter in the kitchen before laying unconscious on the floor. Elizabeth looks at Jason before looking at Lucky worriedly)

Liz: "I-Is he dead?"

(Jason briefly looks at Elizabeth before turning back to Lucky and deeply sighs)

Jason: "Not sure. I think he's just unconscious. But, don't worry, I'll take care of that right now."

Liz: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

(Jason takes his gun out of his leather jacket pocket and aims the gun at Lucky's head, pulling the trigger. Jason stares at the bullet hole in Lucky's forehead. Jason sighs)

Jason: "Now, he's dead."

(Jason walks to Elizabeth, bending down to see her better. He softly caresses her hair, which she briefly closes her eyes to feel. She smiles at him)

Jason: "Now you don't ever have to worry about him coming after you."

Liz: "I was worried you didn't get my text."

Jason: (chuckles softly) "I would've gotten here sooner, but traffic was a bitch."

Liz: (laughs) "I agree with you on that."

Jason: (tenderly) "Thank god I got to you in time. Whether you knew it or not, you've always had my heart, Elizabeth."

(Elizabeth rests her hand on his cheek and caresses it)

Liz: (smiles) "And you're never getting it back."

Jason: (nods) "Sounds like a plan."

Liz: "There's something I've always wanted you to secretly do, but couldn't because of Lucky."

Jason: (confused) "What's that?"

Liz: (smiles) "Kiss me."

(Jason looks at her, surprised)

Jason: "What?"

Liz: (tilts her head) "You heard me." (smiling) "Kiss me, Morgan."

(Jason looks at her with a big grin)

Jason: "With pleasure."

(Jason leans in and touches her lips with his. She opens her mouth wide enough so he can slide his tongue in and touches hers, massaging it. After breaking free, he calls 911 and an ambulance arrives within twenty minutes. The paramedics tend to Elizabeth and the police eventually arrive and question Jason and Elizabeth. After the questioning, the police seem pleased with their answers and after being checked out at the hospital, Jason insists she stay overnight like the doctors suggest. Jason agrees to stay the night in Elizabeth's room when she asks him. The doctor's agree to let him stay and put a small cot in the room. But, Elizabeth surprises Jason when she asks him to lay with her. He immediately agrees and wraps his arms around her and places a kiss on her cheek)

Jason: "I love you, my sweet Elizabeth."

Liz: "I love you, too, Jason. Please don't ever leave me."

Jason: (shakes his head) "Never. I will die before I ever leave. Go to sleep, my angel. I'll be right here when you wake up."

(Elizabeth softly sighs, smiling before her eyes close. Jason wraps his arms more tightly around her as he snuggles against her)

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed this short story and you're pleased with the ending. I hope you will review so I know what you thought. Thanks! I appreciate all that reviewed on this story as well as who followed/favorite! I wasn't sure if I'd be any good on this story, but judging from the responses I got, I did okay. If you would like another story like this, I would be happy to write one for you. Leave your ideas either in a review or PM them to me. Please keep in mind that it may take me a little while to complete it as I have many stories going right now. I prefer only to write a story with Jason/Elizabeth/Lucky just because I'm more comfortable with them and I know more of their history on the show. I will do my best to write the story for you, but if it's a little hard to write the story, I may change the storyline a little bit. I would be happy to discuss with you the storyline of your choice to see if we can make something happen. Let me know what you think. Thanks! Until next time!**


End file.
